I wanna dance with somebody
by Orchidoclaste
Summary: Bella ? Où est son cerveau ?  Une simple question. C'est cette simple question qui nous embarqua dans toute cette histoire. Rated M pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

_« Papa … Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. J'ai peur … Aide-moi, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas, aide-moi. Papa … »_

Quand il arriva dans cette vieille chambre d'hôtel poisseuse, vêtu d'une chemise de bucheron et d'un vieux jeans, le sang avait séché et me grattait la peau. Je tenais toujours fermement le pic à glace, je m'y accrochais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il ne m'avait pas posée de question dans un premier temps, se contentant d'analyser la pièce du pas de la porte.

Je savais que je le décevais. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce que je voyais dans ses yeux mais ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre que de la déception. Sa fille, la chair de sa chair, se retrouvait dans cette situation. Lui qui luttait contre cela tous les jours … Il devait me détester. Il allait appeler ses collègues et n'allait avoir aucun remord à me laisser pourrir dans une cellule pour le restant de mes jours.

Il lâcha brusquement sa petite valise et se précipita vers moi. Il allait me donner une correction, j'en étais sûre. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, protéger mon vissage autant que faire se peut. Comme par automatisme, les bras se levèrent devant mon visage, le cachant et mettant mes avant-bras au premier plan.

Je crus entendre un sanglot et d'un coup, je me retrouvais serrer contre un corps ferme et fort. Le corps de mon père, celui qu'elle m'avait empêchée de voir depuis si longtemps. Et les vannes s'ouvrirent. Je lâchai le pic à glace et m'agrippais à lui, récitant des excuses telle une litanie sans fin.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je ne sentais plus rien. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres, sources inépuisables du désespoir qui s'emparait de moi. J'avais besoin d'aide, de quelque chose, de sentir ce sentiment s'atténuer même un tout petit peu.

Doucement je le sentis s'écarter de moi et je paniquai, qu'allais-je faire s'il m'abandonnait ? Allait-il me passer lui-même les menottes ? Mes mains se plaquèrent sur mes yeux, refusant de le regarder en face. Je n'avais que faire du sang sur mes mains, que faire de l'étaler sur mon visage. Je voulais qu'il me marque, je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'avais fait. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'avais pris la peine de regarder ses papiers.

Steve Kingson, 37 ans, Sergent depuis 17 ans, divorcé, sans enfant.

Bien que je ne privasse pas un fils ou fille de son père, une femme de son mari, un père et une mère pleureraient leur enfant, un frère ou une sœur crieront la perte de leur frère. Que pouvais-je faire contre ça ? Je me détestais déjà tellement … Steve Kingson resterait à jamais la dernière étape de ma vie. Comment pouvais-je passer au-dessus de ce que j'avais fait ?

Je sentis des mains sur mes joues, douces et paternelles comme s'il ne me jugeait pas. Doucement il écarta mes propres mains qui retombèrent mollement sur mes cuisses. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens rougis. Il ne détourna jamais le regard, prenant soin d'enlever les cheveux de mon visage et d'essuyer tant que bien le sang de mon visage. Il finit par se détacher de mon regard et m'étudia longuement, sans sembler émettre le moindre jugement.

« **Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu n'as rien ?** »

Je secouais la tête doucement. Je n'étais pas blessée, tout ce sang n'était pas à moi. Malheureusement. J'aurais tout donné, tout pour échanger ma place avec Steve Kingson. Il avait servi son pays, était un homme bon à n'en pas douter. Mes larmes continuaient à couler doucement, je regardais mon père. Cet homme était aussi bon que Steve Kingson. Comme lui, il servait son pays. Il était respectable et n'avait jamais abandonné, malgré toutes les épreuves et les embuches sur son chemin.

« **Regarde-moi, Bella, regarde-moi. Tout ça** – il engloba la pièce, le corps de Steve et le mien – **tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es ma fille, et je t'aime.** – Il acquiesça et essuya encore une fois mes larmes – **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu es une bonne personne et je sais** – Je commençais à protester, des sanglots et des tentatives de mots sortant de ma gorges – **Je sais que quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.** »

Je pleurais de plus belle, des explications incompréhensibles sortant de ma bouche. Qu'importe qu'il ne comprenne pas mes mots, il acquiesçait et me répétait toujours la même chose, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il savait que je n'avais pas fait ça volontairement.

Les minutes passèrent et je finis tout doucement par me calmer. Sûr que je n'allais pas m'effondrer, mon père se leva et commença à ramasser tout ce qui traînait pour le ranger à sa place. Je le suivis des yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il enleva les draps et s'escrima à essuyer avec toutes les surfaces de la chambre d'hôtel. Passant par la salle de bain, je l'entendis faire couler de l'eau et frotter, encore et encore. Il sortit sur le palier et revint dans la chambre avec le chariot d'une femme de chambre et continua.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait tout nettoyé, effacé toutes mes traces excepté celles de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout brillait, comme neuf. Les seules choses qui restaient étaient le corps de Steve Kingson et les morceaux de son crâne éparpillés autour de lui. Papa s'accroupit à côté de lui et me jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

Il était vrai que la tête de Steve avait été massacrée, totalement explosée et son cerveau n'était plus à sa place. Il n'y restait plus que de vagues traînées de sang. Mon père me regarda une fois de plus.

« **Bella ? Où est son cerveau ?** »

Une simple question. C'est cette simple question qui nous embarqua dans toute cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il a pris plus de temps que prévu à arriver à cause de la période d'examens.

Merci à **Juju** et **Canada02**.

 _Orchi doclaste_.

* * *

Tous les étudiants du Lycée de Forks étaient, consciemment ou inconsciemment, fascinés par l'étrange famille du nouveau docteur du coin. Ils épiaient les enfants du médecin, analysaient leurs faits et gestes, tentaient d'entendre leurs conversations … et essayaient par-dessus tout d'attirer leur attention.

Malheureusement pour eux, rien ne fonctionna. Alors ils continuèrent à observer et à médire, le tout sans tenter de se faire discrets. Cela leur donnait l'impression d'avoir finalement une occupation dans ce village perdu au fin fond des Etats-Unis.

Et le temps passa, un mois, deux mois, six mois … Alors que l'attraction du coin était toujours à son apogée, un événement lui fit perdre des points. Le shérif prit un congé de longue durée, du jour au lendemain. Une après-midi, il était fidèle à son poste, aidait la vieille madame Anderson à faire descendre son chat d'un arbre, le lendemain, il était aux abonnés absents.

Personne n'eut de ses nouvelles. Et les enfants du nouveau docteur perdirent leur attrait. Le shérif était au centre de toutes les discussions. Un jour, 3 mois après son départ, sa maison fut mise en vente et un terrain à l'orée de la forêt fut acheté. Les femmes aux foyers du coin faisaient des théories sans queue ni tête pour essayer de comprendre.

L'adjoint du shérif, Lukas Hamilton, fut pris d'assaut par les citoyens afin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du shérif. Il ne lâcha que 3 pauvres informations, qui firent un tollé général : le shérif était parti s'occuper de sa fille malade, il comptait revenir sous peu et faisait construire une nouvelle maison, plus grande, afin d'y accueillir son frère et sa fille.

La population de Forks ne sût plus où donner de la tête. Les commères du coin faisaient des détours afin de passer devant le nouveau terrain du shérif, soi-disant pour vérifier que les ouvriers travaillaient bien et ne l'arnaquaient pas, le shérif n'étant pas là pour superviser.

Finalement, 2 autres mois passèrent avec les visites quotidiennes des ménagères du coin avant qu'une haute haie ne soit plantée sur 3 des côtés du terrain du shérif, le seul côté épargné était celui donnant sur la forêt.

N'ayant plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, les citoyens se lassèrent et revinrent à leur attraction préférée : les enfants du nouveau docteur, à leur grand damne. Et la vie quotidienne de la petite ville de Forks reprit son cours.

* * *

Charlie connaissait les habitants de sa petite ville, très bien, peut-être même trop, c'est pourquoi il prit une entreprise avec service de nuit pour apporter ses affaires, celles de Benjamin et celles de sa fille. La population de Forks ne remarqua pas, la nuit d'un mardi frais d'octobre, les 4 camions qui filèrent jusqu'à la Abraham Street et qui entèrent par le portail en acier renforcé haut de 3 mètres.

Charlie savait que cela pouvait sembler excessif. Cependant, c'était nécessaire. Il bénissait le ciel d'être un homme économe et n'avoir jamais dépensé l'héritage de ses défunts parents. De plus, il avait pris au sérieux le conseil d'un de ses collègues et avait investi en bourse 7 ans auparavant. Ses comptes avaient donc eu le temps de fructifier et finalement, la construction de cette maison et la mise en place d'un système de sécurité dernier cri n'avait pas causé un si gros trou dans ses comptes.

Ces mesures lui semblaient si extrêmes qu'il avait encore l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller le matin et d'oublier les 5 derniers mois. Il se demandait alors où il était, pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre, dans son lit en vieux chêne. Ensuite, il secouait la tête et se souvenait de tous les événements récents qui s'étaient enchaînés tellement vite …

Il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant, monotone, ennuyeuse et fade, sans la présence de sa fille près de lui. Renée l'avait empêché de la voir pendant tellement d'années mais ça n'avait rien changé à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sa fille, son bébé, sa raison de vivre. Qu'importe qu'il ne l'ait pas vue depuis 8 ans à part en vidéo conférence – Skype, lui rappelait tout le temps sa fille –, qu'importe qu'ils ne se parlent par téléphone qu'une fois tous les mois. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était d'être là autant qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'elle en avait besoin, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit. Il ne quittait jamais son téléphone portable. Les gens qui le connaissaient pensaient que c'était à cause de travail mais, bien que cela joue dans sa décision, il le gardait toujours sur lui au cas où il recevait un appel de Bella. Sa chère petite Isabella. Si douce, si belle, si intelligente qu'il en avait parfois les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en la regardant.

Charlie sentait toujours le poids de la culpabilité peser sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'y était, en théorie, pour rien mais il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire pour garder sa fille avec lui, pour ne pas s'être battu contre Renée. Depuis cette nuit où Bella l'avait appelée, en pleurs, paniquée, quand il la regardait, il sentait à la fois un élan de fierté et de soulagement et un élan de douleur, de culpabilité.

Et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception, sa fille, son frère et lui étaient arrivé au milieu de la nuit, peu après les camions de déménagement. Ils étaient peu habitués à une si grande maison et avaient passé les quelques heures précédentes à déballer et ranger une partie de leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps à cet effet ce jour-là, ils devaient entreprendre de nombreuses démarches dans la matinée : lycée, bureau du Shérif, hôpital … Et ils devaient absolument se rendre dans l'entrepôt de marché noir de Port Angeles, voire de Seattle.

* * *

La respiration saccadée, l'esprit en ébullition, ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Le casque sur les oreilles, la jeune fille penchait parfois la tête d'un côté et sa main partait, comme libre de toute obligation, étrangère au corps. Encore et encore, elle trempait sa main dans les marioles de couleur de la table et s'avançait vers la toile.

Tia Walker regardait cette danse avec attention. L'adolescente ne semblait remarquer les tâches qui la parsemaient. Elle continuait inlassablement à donner vie à ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Tia entendait d'ici la musique hurler dans le casque que la jeune fille portait, du rock ou du métal peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait être la source de sa hargne, du moins elle était en parfaite concordance avec l'état d'esprit que l'adolescente transmettait.

Le sol de la pièce se retrouvait peu à peu couvert de tâches de peinture. La lumière n'était pas allumée, laissant la faible lueur traversant les fenêtres illuminer la toile qui prenait vie. Tia peinait à distinguer clairement ce qu'elle représentait mais à n'en pas douter, il ne s'agissait pas d'une toile respirant joie de vivre. L'adolescente n'avait utilisé que des couleurs froides ou sombres depuis que Tia avait fait une interruption silencieuse dans la pièce.

La musique prit fin. _L'album devait être fini,_ supposa Tia. L'adolescente s'arrêta doucement de peindre et porta ses mains couvertes de couleurs à son front et soupira bruyamment. Elle semblait essoufflée et vidée de toutes ses forces. D'un coup, elle se retourna vers la vieille table à roulette qui supportait difficilement quelques pots de peinture et la poussa durement, renversant ce qu'elle portait. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol et fixa la toile, secouant la tête doucement, comme regrettant de l'avoir créée.

Tia se décida à allumer la lumière et avança fermement vers la toile. Elle resta bouche-bée devant celle-ci. Elle distinguait vaguement une cité perdue au bord de l'eau, la réfléchissant, floue, bleutée et sombre. L'adolescente avait fait un ciel orageux et s'était acharnée à tracer des lignes blanches sur la cité, comme si elle avait brusquement disparu sous cette averse de peinture, tel un feu d'artifices. Et par-dessus tout cela, une tâche rouge, sombre, sanguinolente trônait sur la droite du tableau, sous elle un immeuble haut et nébuleux. _(Imaginez « Abstraction Lyrique » de François HAGUIER)_.

Tia respira fort et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui s'était redressée. Elle était maintenant appuyée contre une table et fixait ses pieds, semblant attendre une sentence. Tia aurait pu parler, lui dire à quel point son tableau était magnifique, son talent inouï mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de lui tendre un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage.

L'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté, ne prit pas le bien et fixa le professeur d'un air à la fois intrigué et … _résigné, comprit Tia_. L'adolescente portait la résignation dans tout son corps. Elle était pourtant si belle, semblait si pure. Ses longs cheveux bruns, auburn étaient bouclés et lui arrivait aux coudes. Et ils étaient mouchetés de peinture, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et artiste fou, décontractée et négligée. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec son visage en forme de cœur. Un nez mutin et des yeux en amande d'un bleu étourdissant lui donnaient un charme indescriptible.

Pourtant son expression ne reflétait pas l'euphorie d'un tableau fini. Ses yeux étaient cernés et contournés du mauve d'une personne qui ne dort plus ou trop peu. Elle les avait légèrement camouflés avec un maquillage léger. Mais ses traits restaient tirés par une émotion inconnue et son corps semblait porter un poids invisible qui l'empêchait de se redresser totalement.

En plus de cette attitude générale, Tia remarqua que la jeune fille qui semblait si belle ne portant que des vêtements sombres, semblant porter le deuil. Des bottines style rangers qu'elle n'avait pas lacées, un jeans skinny noir troué au genou gauche, un t-shirt large noir et un énorme gilet gris foncé. Tout cela la faisait sembler si pâle, malade.

L'adolescente acceptait cette analyse sans broncher, elle était habituée à être étudiée comme un rat de laboratoire. Cela faisait partie de sa vie maintenant. Elle allait d'ailleurs devoir s'y préparer, la prochaine séance était demain, samedi à 14h. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la colère revenait et risquait de la faire basculer.

Elle se releva d'un coup, ramassa sa sacoche par terre et se dirigea vers la sortie à grand pas, heurtant brusquement un autre chevalet qui s'écroula. Le bruit résonna dans la classe désormais vide et Tia se tourna vers le tableau.

Elle tendit la main vers celui-ci, elle voulait tellement saisir le sens caché de cette magnifique œuvre. Elle débordait de ressentis, de vécu et pourtant elle n'était accessible que de cette adolescente perdue et inconnue.

Tia soupira, l'admira encore une fois et se décida à ranger et nettoyer les aléas de la jeune artiste.


End file.
